Punk's Sister
by xxHardcoregirlxx
Summary: CM Punk has a sister that is new to ECW. Shannon Moore is a love intrest for CM's sister Casey. ShannonOC
1. Do you remember him?

_Hey guys I really hope you enjoy this new story. Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Casey unless otherwise stated. Well…here it goes lol._

Casey was on a plane sitting next to her brother Phil Brooks, better known to the wrestling world as CM Punk. She had medium blonde hair with purple and green streaks in it. She also had a few tattoos, many was her brothers idea as well as her tongue and ears pierced.

"So you nervous?" He asked

"Nah it's nothing new to me, I've traveled with you before just never been in the ring on TV." Casey said

"True I can't wait till tonight should be very interesting." Phil said with a grin

"You know it bro, so you going to be wrestling who tonight?" Casey asked

"Shannon remember him?" Phil asked knowing very well she had a crush on him.

"Uh I think so doesn't he have a Mohawk?" Casey asked acting like she had no idea who he was.

Phil raised his eyebrow before looking at her and rolling his eyes.

"Yeah right you know who I'm talking about, don't worry I won't tell him you like him." Phil said before nudging her in the arm.

After arriving at the arena, Phil said he would meet up with Casey in a little bit since it was already 7.

She walked down the hall trying to find her locker room, after searching for a few minutes she found it. When she opened the door she saw Kelly-Kelly there, it's not that she didn't like her but Casey just didn't like how she sold her body all the time to "entertain" the guys.

"Hi." Kelly said

"Hey, I'm Casey Brooks." She said shaking her hand.

"Oh you're Phil's younger sister right?" Kelly asked with a smile on her face.

"Yup that's me." Casey said taking out some baggy camouflage pants and a black tank top as well as black wrestling boots.

Turning around Casey got changed leaving her hair down and straightened, after getting changed she did her ritual of putting her ipod and doing her warm up's. Going out to the hall way backstage she found a spot that wasn't being used for anything and started to stretching out. After stretching out for about a half an hour it was almost time for ECW to start so she went to find her brother. Knocking on the door she heard a "come in".

"Hey." Casey said taking a seat on the floor where her brother was stretching out.

"Hey you ready?" Phil asked

"Yup kinda nervous now though." Casey said as

Phil chuckled but understood what it meant to be nervous.

"Well don't worry everyone will love you, now come on it's almost time for our segment." Phil said getting off the ground and helping her up off the floor.

**CM Punk's music came on as the crowd cheered, he came out and got into the ring. Grabbing a mic he put to his lips and said.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen I came out here to tell you about the newest female extremist, Casey!" CM said as Cemetery Drive by My Chemical Romance came on, Casey ran out from behind the curtain and did the metal sign before running down to the ring and sliding through the bottom rope. The crowd was quiet as she took the mic out of CM's hand and hugging him.**

"**Hey guys, I just want to make it known that I'm not like the rest of those wannabe's backstage and that I am straight edge just like my brother better known as CM PUNK!" Casey said as the crowd cheered loudly.**

**Ariel's music came on as she came out and the crowd booed, Casey rolled her eyes.**

"**Are you saying I'm a wannabe, I'm the best in the business honey." Ariel said glaring at her.**

"**Oh really I beg to differ, plus I don't look like an idiot." Casey said getting in her face as the crowd laughed at the expression on Ariel's face.**

"**That's it! You and me tonight in a cat fight!" Ariel screamed.**

"**Sorry I don't do 'cat fights' but if you want to wrestle that can be arranged." Casey said with a smirk.**

"**Fine you got you're self a deal, see you later bitch." Ariel said as she turned around to walk away, Casey was about to jump at her but CM held her back.**

"**Wait, just wait and take you're anger out on her later." He said as he let go of her and they walked out of the ring.**

"**Well it looks like we are going to be having ourselves a match tonight!" Tazz said.**

Once they got backstage Casey smiled widely and hugged Phil.

"Dude that was awesome and I hardly said anything but it felt like I was on top of the world out there." Casey said

"You did good sis, you going to walk me out to the ring right?" Phil asked

"Of course when is it?" Casey asked

"In 10 minutes." Phil said

"Ok cool." Casey said

A few minutes Later Shannon walked towards the curtain, Casey saw him and she felt like her heart had jumped and flipped around.

"Hey." He said to them both.

"Hey you ready for our match?" Phil asked as Casey just stared at Shannon.

"Yup go easy on me though." Shannon said chuckling and noticed Casey staring at him.

"Hey Casey, haven't seen you in a while." He said offering a small smile to her.

"Yeah it's been a while." Casey said as Phil tried to hold back a laugh at how she was acting.

Not knowing what else to say Shannon just waited for his music to start.

**Shannon Moore's music came on as he stepped out from behind the curtain as the crowd cheered for him, he got into the ring and waited for his opponent.**

**CM Punk's music came on as he and Casey came out as she did the metal sign.**

**Once the matched started CM quickly got the upper hand, he did his finisher the shining wizard. He went for the pin and got it, Casey slid into the ring and raised his hand.**

"You did good bro." Casey said once they got backstage.

"Thanks." Phil said as Shannon got backstage holding his ribs.

"You ok Shannon?" Casey asked

"I'll be fine, you're brother really knows how to hurt someone." Shannon said jokingly.

Phil laughed before apologizing about hurting him.

"It's ok man, well see you guys later." Shannon said walking away as Phil saw that familiar daze Casey had on her face.

"Casey you're match is soon you do realize that right?" Phil said as her eyes widened, rushing off she went to touch up her makeup which was just black eyeliner and some lip gloss.

Going back to the curtain she saw Phil there waiting for her.

"Their already out there, but only because they had to go out a little sooner to just talk about how she is going to beat you and stuff like that for a few minutes." Phil said as Casey nodded then her music hit.

**Casey came out from behind the curtain with CM by her side as she walked down to the ring keeping her eyes on Ariel as she and Kevin Throne waited in the ring. Casey glared at her before running and sliding into the ring as Kevin got out of the ring and waited on one side of the ring and CM did the same. The match started as they locked up, Casey wrapped her leg around Ariel's and did a Russian Leg-sweep. Ariel fell to the floor as Casey did a standing leg drop onto Ariel. As Casey was getting ready to set up for a Diamond Dust but Kevin took his cane and knocked Casey on the back with it as she fell onto the ground Ariel went for the pin.**

"**1….2…" Casey kicked out just as she was about to get the 3 count, the crowd cheered at this as Casey slowly got up and was about to go beat up Kevin but saw CM out side doing the damage for her. Turning her attention to Ariel quickly she saw Ariel coming at her trying to do a flying clothesline onto Casey but she ducked down as Ariel went flying over the top rope. Casey smirked at the crowd because now was her chance to take care of Ariel and go for the pin. CM punk saw that Ariel was on the outside and picked her up rolling her back into the ring as Casey went onto the top turnbuckle and went for a Sunset Flip, jumping off she got it and went for the 3 count.**

"**1…2….3!" The referee told to ring bell and held her hand up as did CM Punk, she hugged him before getting onto the turnbuckle and doing the metal sign then flipped backwards landing on her feet and going to the other turnbuckle and doing the same thing. As her music played they walked out of the ring and went backstage.**

_Well I hope you guys enjoyed this so far, please review and tell me if you want to keep going or not. I'm pretty new to watching ECW but I really like CM Punk already his attitude is one of a kind, and I really wanted to use him in a story so that's why wrote this :). Anyway thanks for taking the time to read this and again please review._


	2. Revenge and snow fights?

_Hey guys I hope you are enjoying this story so far, I know I haven't updated a lot in a few weeks but I've been so tired from being at school for like 9 hours, so tired that I missed half of raw from sleeping and you know how much I love wrestling so…. Anyways lol thanks for all the reviews! Love you all and here is the next chapter._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except for Casey unless otherwise stated.**

"Oh my god that was so awesome, I want to go out there again!" Casey said with a huge smile.

"Well you'll be out there again next week." Phil said as they walked back to there locker rooms to get all of their stuff.

"Meet you at you're room soon ok?" Casey said

"Alright." Phil said as she went into her room and put a hoody on and wiped all the makeup off her face before putting her hair up into a messy bun. Walking out of the room she walked the short distance to Phil's room. As soon she opened it she saw her brother talking to Shannon, they both turned around from the sound of the door opening. Casey could feel her heart pounding again.

"You just going to stand there?" Phil said with a smirk on his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Casey said

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later, oh and Casey you did good out there tonight." Shannon said with a flirty smile that only Phil seemed to notice.

"Thanks um see you later." Casey said as Shannon nodded before closing the door.

"Thanks um see you later." Phil said mimicking Casey, she glared at him.

"Shut up." She said before whacking him on the shoulder with her bag.

Phil laughed at how he annoyed her so easily.

Later on that night Casey was sitting in her hotel room that she was sharing with her brother, luckily for her he was already asleep so she could write in her journal without him peeping over to look at what she was writing.

Leaning over her bed she searched through her bag for a pen and her notebook she used as a journal.

_Hey it's me again,_

_Well I saw him today, it's been like 7 months and although I only talked to him what a few times. I just I don't know, I feel like I know him so well like... I don't know I get like weird around him like there is nothing else in the room but him. I just hope I don't look like a complete fool around him. Oh and of course Phil has to make faces and mimic me, but what ever. Alright I'm going to go now._

_-Casey_

She looked over at the clock it was 2 in the morning, but she still felt wide awake so she decided to talk a walk. Grabbing her jacket she put the key to the room in her pocket and closed the door slowly making sure not to wake Phil up on her way out. Deciding where to go she finally decided to go outside and take a look at what was around. Stepping out into the cold night air as she put her hood up.

"Man I should just tell him how I feel, but what if he doesn't feel the same way. Shit we hardly even know each other." Casey thought to herself as she saw a small coffee shop that was still open deciding to go in she saw she was the only customer in there.

After drinking a few cups of coffee she decided to go back to her hotel room, opening the door to the room quietly she saw Phil still asleep on his bed. She quickly got into her bed when she heard him getting up; Casey didn't want him to know she was still up when it was 4 in the morning. She heard him going by her bed so she tried to keep her breathing steady to make it appear as she was asleep.

Later that morning Casey woke up with Phil still asleep.

"Oh revenge is so sweet," Casey thought as a smirk appeared on her face, going over to her bag she got out some hot pink lipstick and lime green eye shadow. Holding back a laugh she went over to her brothers sleeping form and put on the make-up while she was doing the second eyelid he started to move so she stopped. Luckily he didn't wake up, she continued her "master piece" on Phil. After finishing it up she looked at his glamorous face and couldn't hold back a laugh but when she saw him starting to wake up she dove back for her bed and pretended to be asleep. A few minutes later she heard him scream from what she guessed he saw himself, she pretended to have just woken up as he came out she rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked groggily but saw the pissed off look on his face.

"You did this didn't you?!" Phil asked as he glared at her.

"No, but you look hot like that." Casey said with a smirk, Phil gave her a death glare before smiling holding up his cell phone.

"I think that Shannon should be called right about now." Phil said as Casey's eyes widened

"Don't you dare." Casey said as Phil started to dial the number, Casey glared at him and as soon as he hit the send button she tackled him to the floor.

"Hello Shannon, hey it's Phil." He said as Casey struggled to get the phone out of his hand.

"Phil don't you dare!" Casey said harshly.

"Yeah I wanted to tell you something. It's about Casey she…" Phil was interrupted by Casey grabbing the phone and hitting the end call button.

"It's ok…I can just go to his room." Phil said with a smirk as he ran for the door. Phil ran down the hall with Casey chasing after him.

"Phil stop!" Casey begged as she chased after him.

"What?! I can't hear you." Phil said as he stopped right in front of Shannon's door before knocking on it franticly. Shannon opened the door, but before Phil could say anything Casey speared him to the ground.

"Uh may I help you two?" Shannon asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah it's about Casey she l…" Phil couldn't finish his sentence yet again because Casey covered his mouth

"What?" Shannon asked confused by the whole situation.

"Never mind, Phil here was just kidding around." Casey said with a small nervous smile. Shannon raised his eyebrow, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok well me and Philly are going to go now, bye Shannon." Casey said with her hand still covering his mouth.

"Alright see you later." He said and closed the door.

"Damn why is it I can't just say it?! I like you Casey." Shannon thought to himself.

Back at Casey's room, she and Phil were arguing.

"Why the heck did you do that?!" Casey asked

"Revenge and also just the way you act, it's so funny." Phil said before laughing.

Casey rolled her eyes before crossing her arms across her chest.

"Just don't do that again, ok?" Casey asked

"Fine but don't put make-up on me ever again." Phil said in a serious tone, Casey smirked before nodding.

"Alright now that that's over with, you want to go have some breakfast?" He asked.

"Sure why not, let me just get changed I call dibs on the bathroom first." Casey said and grabbed her bag.

After they were all changed they went downstairs and decided to eat at McDonalds.

"So.." Phil said not sure of how to start the conversation.

"Do you think he likes me?" Casey asked taking a bite of her eggs.

"Well he did seem excited last night to see you and you hardly know each other so maybe." Phil said shrugging his shoulders.

"God I hope he does." Casey thought.

"Oh." Casey said

Later on that day Casey had a small photo shoot.

"Thanks for driving me bro, I'm kind of nervous this is my first photo shoot." She said playing with her hands nervously.

"It's ok you'll be fine, but I know how you and the camera don't always get along." Phil said chuckling. Casey rolled her eyes before sticking her tongue out at him. A few minutes later they arrived at the studio, she took a deep breath before stepping out into the cold.

"They better keep it in doors." Casey said once they got inside she saw Lita, Ashley, and the rest of the Diva's. A middle aged man came over to where she was standing.

"Hi Casey right?" He asked looking at the clip board and then up at her.

"Yeah that's me." She said with a small smile.

"Alright follow me please." He said, Casey hugged her brother before following him.

When they stopped Casey saw a lot of different clothes, some were her style but a lot of them weren't.

"Please pick out a bikini then come back after you've changed." He said pointing to the changing room. Casey looked through all the bikini's and finally decided on a black one outlined in camouflage, Coming out she went back over to where she was told to.

"What do you think?" she asked the photographer.

"Nice, ok just do some poses that you think defines you." He said.

After a few hours she was done, she was still wearing her outfit from her last shoot which was black high heeled boots a silver skirt and a black tank top with white fish net sleeves.

She took out her cell phone and called Phil.

"Hey bro, where are you?" She asked

"I'm on my way back to pick you up, you are done right?" Phil asked

"Yeah." She said grabbing her coat and putting it on.

"Alright but we can't go back to the hotel just yet I have to go to the gym and practice my match." Phil said

"Ok I'll be out where you dropped me off, just speed it up I have a skirt on right now." Casey said with a chuckle.

"Why aren't you wearing what you wore before?" Phil asked as he turned down a street.

"'Cause I liked this outfit so much." Casey said with a chuckle.

"Oh god girls and there outfits. Alright I'm almost there." Phil said and hung up the phone.

Casey put her cell phone in her coat pocket and tightened the jacket more trying to keep warm as the sun started to go down and she could've sworn she saw some snow. A few minutes later he arrived and couldn't help but laugh at seeing Casey practically jump into the car.

"Cold out there huh." Phil said

Casey nodded as she shivered a bit; she turned the heat onto full blast.

"Whoa Casey you're going to make us into hot tamales." Phil said and lowered it.

"Shut up." Casey said before turning the radio on.

"So how did the photo shoot go?" Phil asked tapping his fingers to the beat of the music.

"It was alright." She said

"That's cool alright well here we are." Phil said turning the ignition off.

"Shit it's even colder out now." Casey said and Phil laughed.

"Yeah and I heard it's suppose to snow, if it does you and me are so having a snowball fight." Phil said as they entered the warm gym.

"Can I get in the ring after you're done?" Casey asked taking off her coat.

"Sure why not." Phil said and waited in the ring for his opponent.

"So who are you fighting?" Casey asked

"Me." Someone said as she turned around

"Oh hey Shannon." Casey said and was surprised she didn't stutter.

"You like nice tonight, a little cold for that though isn't it?" Shannon asked as he got in the ring.

"Just came from a photo shoot, I'm going to go get changed." Casey said and grabbed her bag and walked off to the girl's locker room.

"Damn she is so fine." Shannon thought

"Hey, yo Shannon you in there buddy?" Phil asked

"Huh? Oh sorry you ready?" Shannon asked

"Yup." Phil said

A few minutes later Casey came back out she was wearing blue warm up pants and black long sleeved shirt. Shannon was running towards the rope to do a clothesline, Casey couldn't help herself and grabbed his foot so he fell face first onto the canvas. He slowly turned around to look at who did and saw Casey with her arms raised in a 'I didn't do it' fashion. Phil laughed before doing a leg drop onto Shannon's back; Phil grabbed Shannon by his Mohawk and then did a DDT. As Phil went for the pin, Casey quickly slid into the ring and slammed her hand onto the mat.

"1…2…3" Casey counted and Phil got up as she raised his hand.

"You so cheated." Shannon said as he held his head.

"Aw sorry Shan couldn't help it you were well just there." Casey said with a playful smirk.

"Oh really?" Shannon asked as he pretended to walk out of the ring but quickly came back to try and give Casey a clothesline, but from training all those years she bent backwards she then got back up as he came closer to her and she did a round house kick to his side and then his head.

"Don't try and do that again." Casey said jokingly before sticking her pierced tongue out at him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Shannon challenged, Casey smiled at him before backing up a bit and did a tornado kick but Shannon went on his reflex and grabbed her foot making her fall. Although Casey was taught to hide her pain she couldn't, as the tears began to fall from her hazel eyes and she held the back of her head.

"Oh shit Casey you ok?" Shannon asked as he slid down by her.

"I..I'm fine." Casey said getting up.

"Sorry about that, it was a reflex." Shannon said.

"It's alright, no biggie." Casey said blushing for making her self look like a fool.

"Way to go he had to just see me cry." Casey thought

"Dude it's snowing out, Case you know what that means." Phil said with a smirk

"Oh you are so going down." Casey said with a huge smile before chasing Phil out the door.

"Hey guys wait for me!" Shannon said as they all ran outside. Casey saw Phil holding up a snowball and he threw it at her she ducked, unfortunately for Phil and Shannon they were met up with Casey's softball skills. Taking a step back she threw the snowball as far as she could and it hit Phil right on the head.

"Ha watch you're head Phil." Casey said with a smirk, she then felt a snowball hit her back turning around she saw Shannon standing there with a huge smile.

"My hand slipped." Shannon said as Casey had her mouth open in awe, growling in a joking way she ran at him and knocked him to the ground. Both in shock at how extremely close they were too each other, Casey didn't know if she should get off of him or not she wanted so badly to go with what her mind was saying and kiss him. The only problem was that Shannon beat her to it, she was in shock for a moment but started to kiss him back.

"Casey what are…." Phil stopped when he saw them and turned around in disgusted not wanting to see his sister kissing any guy. When she heard her brother she stopped in embarrassment, turning around she had a grin on her face. Getting off of Shannon she helped him up, giggling at the face that Phil was making.

After they all grabbed there bags and jackets, they walked out to their cars.

"Do you want to go in my car back to the hotel?" Shannon asked Casey, she looked over at her brother and he shrugged.

"It's up to you sis." Phil said

"Um sure why not." Casey said

"See ya at the hotel bro, be careful." She said hugging him before getting into the car with Shannon.

It was quiet in the car for a bit before Shannon asked Casey a question.

"So um where does this leave us?" He asked

"What do you mean?" Casey asked confused by what he meant

"What I'm trying to ask is, do you want to be my girlfriend. I know I'm moving to fast but I can't help but feel this chemistry between us, like it's meant to be ya know?" Shannon said

Casey's hear almost leapt out of her chest from so much excitement, she always wanted to hear those words come out of his mouth.

"Yeah I really want to be your girl." Casey said with a huge smile.

_I hope you liked this chapter, please review. I should be updating soon, so hope ya'll stay tuned!_


End file.
